Lost
by anexartito koritsi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pengusaha terbesar di Jepang, genius,tampan. tapi bagi Hinata sifatnya sangat buruk, kasar dan seenaknya sendiri. Bagi, Sasuke mana ada gadis yang tidak mengenal dirinya seperti Hinata. pada akhirnya, sasuke menyesal karena tidak menahan hinata pergi.


Halo minna-san, maaf sudah lama menghilang. gomen :)

saya hadir dengan cerita baru yeaaay *bukanyaselesainyang lain*

karena lagi liburan saya akan membayar hutang dengan nerusin cerita yang lainya. terima kasih sudah mau membacaaa :D

DISCLAIMER : Really I didn't owned Naruto and I didn't planned to have him so far, but I Planned for Sasuke :D

* * *

_Sasuke menatap lama geraian rambut gelapnya yang kebiruan. Bersama dengan hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Perlahan sosok itu menjauh dari pandanganya, menghilang darinya. Sasuke ingin memanggilnya kembali namun tenggorakanya terasa tercekat. Menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit yang sendu, Sasuke memejamkan matanya._

* * *

1 Year Ago

Hinata menghadapkan wajahnya kehadapan cermin setengah tubuh dihadapanya. Menarik pelan kursi di depanya, ia menopangkan wajah manisnya di telapak tanganya dan menatap wajahnya sebentar. Ia menatap ke dalam gurasan wajahnya. Matanya yang bulat dengan iris keperakan. Bibir penuh yang tersenyum simpul. Dan hidung mancung mengiringi pipinya yang bulat.

Menarik napas sebentar, Hinata kembali tersenyum bersemangat kepada dirinya di cermin.

"Kau pasti bisa, !" Ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengambil tasnya yang tersampir di tempat tidurnya, bersiap keluar dari kamar.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan semester sebelumnya. Hinata bersekolah di Konoha High School di Konoha, sebuah Negara yang sedang memiliki pertumbuhan ekonomi sangat pesat. Konoha termasuk ke dalam 7 negara di Dunia yang memiliki GDP paling berpengaruh di Dunia. Hinata adalah seorang putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga pengusaha yang sedang berusaha mengembangkan usahanya. Perusahaanya Hyuuga Corp. Bergerak dalam bidang Pembangunan dan Perumahan.

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan berlari kecil. Ia melihat sebentar lagi menunjukan pukul 8, dia harus cepat sebelum terlambat.

"Otousan.." panggil Hinata,mencari sosok ayahnya.

"Mungkin otousan sudah pergi duluan yaa." Gumam kecilnya pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata kembali berlari kecil mengetuk kamar Hanabi,adiknya.

"Hanabi-chan."panggilnya. ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke dagu bingung. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas. Menunggu jawaban dari Hanabi, ia mulai menuruni tangga dan berjalan keluar teras.

Terdengar suara Hanabi dari ujung telpon,

"Kenapa, nee-san?"

"Hanabi kenapa Otousan dan kau tidak di rumah?" Tanya Hinata kepada adiknya.

"Anoo, aku lupa memberi tau mu, kami berangkat duluan karena ayah ada keperluan mendesak, kau juga belum keluar dari kamar. Kau bisa naik bus atau kereta saja ya nee-chan."

"Baiklah, hati-hati Hanabi, sampaikan salamku pada tousan ya." Putus Hinata.

Ia menutup pagar rumahnya perlahan dan menyimpan kuncinya ke dalam kantongnya. Ia berjalan menuju stasiun kereta terdekat. Setelah memberi tiket Hinata menunggu di depan peron.

Begitu kereta datang, pintu otomatis membuka di depan Hinata. di gerbong itu sepi hanya ada beberapa orang. Hinata mendudukan dirinya diujung tempat duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman. Masih terdapat 6 perbehentian lagi sebelum sampai. Ia menggunakan headphonenya ke telinga dan mendengarkan lagu classic hingga ia tidak sadar ia tertidur.

Hinata merasakan sentuhan pada pundaknya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sosok dihadapanya.

"Permisi,nona ini pemberhentian terakhir kereta. Harap meninggalkan kereta karena akan dilakukan pembersihan." Ucap sosok di hadapan Hinata, seorang pengaman gerbong kereta.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya pelan, masih dalam keadaan bingung. Hinata menuruti perintah penjaga keamanan untuk meninggalkan gerbong. Hinata menatap ke langit-langit stasiun yang terbuka diatasnya. Kembali menatap lurus ke stasiun yang tidak dikenalinya Hinata menatap rombongan orang yang turun dari kereta tergesa-gesa. Kembali mengedipkan matanya, Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Dimana aku?"

Sekarang sudah menunjukan jam 8.30 sedangkan Hinata masuk ke sekolah pukul 9. Hinata berjalan ke arah loket untuk menanyakan arah kembali ke Konoha High School. Menurut penjaga, bahwa kereta yang ke tempat tujuan Hinata baru akan berangkat setengah jam lagi karena terdapat gangguan. Dia menyarakan Hinata untuk menaiki bus karena hanya akan memakan waktu 15 menit.

Menatap mobil dan kendaraan lainya yang berlalu-lalang dihadapanya Hinata bertambah pusing, ia ingin menelpon ayahnya namun tau bahwa ayahnya memiliki urusan mendesak membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia juga tidak ingin melibatkan Hanabi ataupun temanya yang lain. lagipula, ini hari pertama sekolah ia tidak mau merusak momen awal tahun Kiba,Shino ataupun Ino.

Menghela napas, Hinata melihat diseberang jalan bus yang ditunggunya melaju cepat. Takut ketinggalan Hinata berlari menyebrangi jalan di depanya, berusaha mengejar bus yang berada di seberang jalan.

Mobil-mobil lain berhenti saat melihat Hinata menyebrang paksa, terkecuali ferari hitam yang tetap melaju cepat mengindahkan Hinata yang berlari.

Mendecih kesal si pemilik ferari hitam, karena si gadis yang menyebrang masih terus berjalan padahal jarak antara mobilnya tinggal berjarak 3 meter. Ketika jarak menyempit menjadi 1 meter ia akhirnya mengerem paksa mobilnya dan mendorong gadis di depanya terjatuh.

Si pemilik ferari menekan klaksonnya meminta si penyebrang berdiri. Setelah menghela napas kesal ia melangkah keluar dari mobil dan menatap gadis dengan helain rambut biru yang menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk berdiri,namun rupanya kaki kanannya tidak bisa digerakan.

Semakin gusar dengan gadis didepanya. Pria pemilik ferari hitam ini akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau. Minggir." Ucapnya dingin.

Perlahan gadis berambut biru itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menampakan wajah cantiknya kepada si penabrak. Matanya yang perak menatap sendu onyx hitamnya.

"Ano, m-maafkan terkilir."

Pria pemilik ferari ini melihat bibir si gadis berambut biru terbuka, mengugamkan maaf padanya. Namun yang ia lihat hanya bagaimana bibir itu membuka dan menutup lagi. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya gugup di hadapanya. Berusaha terus untuk bangun namun rupanya gadis tersebut kembali terjatuh karena tidak kuatnya penopang.

Si pemilik ferari hitam mendecih kesal dan membantunya berdiri. Setelah membuat Hinata berdiri. Dia kembali berjalan ke mobilnya.

Hinata menatap yang ia gunakan, ternyata pria itu juga merupakan murid dari konoha senior high school. Melihat secercah harapan, Hinata menarik lenganya sebelum pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"A-ano maaf merepotkan, apakah kau dari Konoha High School?" tanya Hinata kepada pria disampingnya.

Dengan malas pria itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata. jawaban pria itu hanya "Hm". Karena tidak mendapatkan respons dari pria beriris hitam ini Hinata menahanya sekali lagi.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Ucap pria itu.

Hinata menatap pria itu kembali, namun pria itu kelihatan marah. Ragu dan takut Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya gugup.

"a-ano, aku t-tersesat dan tidak tau arah k-kembali ke sekolah. K-karena k-kita satu s-sekolah bolehkah aku .."

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Hinata terkejut menghadapi penolakan dari pria itu. Hinata berpikir kenapa dia sejahat itu menolak, padahal hinata benar-benar butuh bantuanya sekarang. Menunduk sedih hinata setelah berterima-kasih pelan berjalan tertatih-tatih kembali ke seberang jalan.

Pria itu masih menatap Hinata yang menyebrang dengan tertatih**, **ia gusar melihat gadis berambut biru itu. Dan akhirnya dengan decihan kesal dia berjalan kearahnya dan menarik Hinata. Hinata menatapnya kaget.

"Apa kau, fans girl-ku?" Tanyanya dingin.

"F-fans girl?b-bukan." Gumam Hinata tidak percaya, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama pria ini.

"A-aku bahkan tidak tau siapa anda." Gumam Hinata.

Tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanya, sang pria tadi membantu Hinata menaiki mobil ferarinya. Dengan gugup Hinata menggunakan seat beltnya. Hinata dengan gugup menatap kejalan. Ini pertama kalinya hinata berada di mobil dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.

Hinata berpikir terus, mungkinkah pria ini akan berbuat jahat kepadanya. Sambil memainkan kedua jarinya gugup akhirnya ia berani menatap pria disampinya dan bertanya.

"a-ano maaf, aku tidak bermaksud t-tidak sopan. Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. dan kau?" tanya Hinata menatap pria disampingnya. Hinata menatap figur yang ada di sampingnya. Kulitnya yang pucat, matanya yang hitam dan rambutnya yang hitam berantakan di bagian belakang. Perawakanya yang dingin dengan ucapanya yang pendek. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Dan kau adalah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu terulang lagi, pria di sampingnya tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Dengan senyuman mengoda ia menatap Hinata dalam.

"Kau benar tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya, dalam hati ia bergumam kaget,

'_Dia..dia uchiha sasuke? Anak pengusaha pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Coorp yang itu? Penyumbang dan pemilik sekolahku? yang digilai oleh semua teman-temanku?yang genius dan penyendiri? Kami-sama a-aku bersama sasuke uchiha yang itu. Dan aku tidak mengenalnya'_

"Iya, Hyuuga. Aku Sasuke Uchiha yang itu." Ucapnya pendek.

Hinata masih terdiam bingung harus berbicara apa kepada pria yang tersenyum mengoda di hadapanya.

"Nah karena aku telah membantumu, balasan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?"tanyanya masih menatap Hinata.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**nah gimana ceritanya?**

kalo mohon di review :)

review pleaseee, really review review review

kalo banyak ya dukung cerita ini saya akan lanjut dengan cepat, yosh!


End file.
